The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 6: AMV Rebirth
The sixth episode of The Bunker 2.0. 'Description' After the death of Kh2cool nobody Master ventus is born, he is told to make it to space to find The Bunker 2.0 so he goes on an adventure with The Fourth Wall Buddy-Comedy Style to look for it. 'Part 1: Prologue' Here's a video that has nothing to do with this episode. ''Theme Song'' ACF:We failed we lost the war. Bob:And now there is more. MP:But were in a new place. Kh2:Our Bunker's now in space. Gaepora: (in tub) La La La La La La Laaaaaaaa. Bob:And this one will not blow. Everyone:The Bunker 2.0. Gaepora: (in background) Yeah I like this!! ACF:We have everything and more. Bob:This ones better than before. Master ventus:For what we do, it is worth- ML123:To do anything for our planet Earth. Bob:And this one will not blow. ACF:Because were in-? Everyone:The Bunker 2.0 Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! 'Part 2: Master ventus is born' Narrator: The city that never was! Home of our hero Master vent- French Narrator: What? It was never even explained how Kh2cool died. Narrator: Oh yeah, what a plot hole. French Narrator: Okay serious plot hole, lets patch it up somehow.. (staps a patch on the City that Never was) Narrator: Okay on with the show...Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy on a astroid in a Bunker. French Narrator: You Idiot its called The Bunker 2.0! (In The Bunker 2.0) Bob: (opens door) ACF: Bob!! Don't leave the door open you might flush out all the oxygen in here! Bob: Ooops sorry! (closes door) ... (puts on space suit and opens door again) I'm going to the moon to make Ice Cream don't wait up. Dot: That was a close one. Bob: There is something different about The Bunker but I can't put my finger on it. (licks finger to feel a draft) Dot: Annnd..? Bob: The Bunker is the same too me. Wakko: (holds breathe then closes door) You left the door open again! Bob: Whoops :l Wakko: Your not getting off the hook that easy! (punches Bob) Bob: Owww! (punches Wakko) Bob: Hey I remember! Kh2 died somehow! Dot: Maybe his heartless is still around. Wakko: No its not, idiot the stick figure killed it remember? Bob: I'm not an idiot. (punches Wakko in the stomach) Wakko: Ouch! (Wakko and Bob start punching each other) ACF: Oh brother... Dot: Tell me about it... ACF: (presses button on the couch living room and a space pod comes out) (Bob and Wakko fight there way in the space pod and the space pod flies out The Bunker and far away) Dot: (looks out window) That space pod went pretty far will they come back? ACF: They'll come back....just probably not in this episode. Everyone: ........... ACF: That's funny, where's the Fourth Wall? Fourth Wall: (walks in) I've decided to take a vacation from being broken. ACF: Where? Fourth Wall: (pulls out map) To the City that Never Was, its dark and quiet like I like it. Yakko: The fourth wall likes dark and quiet places, talk about character development. Fourth Wall: (begins cracking) No! (sticks a peice of tape on the crack) (Hours later at the City that never was) Master ventus: (sitting down on the ground) ...... Fourth Wall: Yikes! This place is terrible! Some map that was. (Neoshadow's appear around Fourth Wall) Fourth Wall: What's going on. Neoshadows: (slowly walk up to Fourth Wall) Fourth Wall: No! Go Away! (scaredly) Master ventus: ....... (summons out Oathkeeper & Oblivion and kills the Neoshadows) Fourth Wall: This place is creppy, I'm going back home. Master ventus: What are you doing in my home? Fourth Wall: (looks around) You live here? Master ventus: This is my home on this episode. Fourth Wall: (cracks) Uh oh... (breaks) Master ventus: ..... well aren't you going home now? Fourth Wall: Yeah... (draws a map to The Bunker 2.0) Master ventus: (looks at map)That's not a map is a bunch of squiggly lines! Here let me see (takes map from Fourth Wall) Fourth Wall: Really? Because it looks like potatoes singing "There's a platypus controlling me".. (looks at MV's Map) Hey this is the right away to The Bunker 2.0. Master ventus: Bunker 2.0? Fourth Wall: Let me explain this to you in song. (snaps fingers) (Music comes on) Fourth Wall: (puts on top hat and cane and sings) There's a boy named Justin Beiber and he's really lame! Chorus: Really Lame! (X3) Fourth Wall: He destoryed Earth yes really hard to tame! Chorus: To tame! (X3) Fourth Wall: And now were living in a new place and future-istic Bunker that's in space. Chorus: In space! (X3) Fourth Wall: And you should know that's why we live in the Bunker 2.0! Chorus: Bunker 2.0! Fourth Wall: I said! That's why we live in The Bunker two point oooooooohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (Song Ends) Fourth Wall: (writes all the women in the Chorus a check) Women in Chorus: What about my check? Fourth Wall: (writes women a check) (Women walks away) Fourth Wall: Oh uh..? I'll call you! ......I think I got a shot there! Master ventus: I think my ear drums exploded. Fourth Wall: Your jealous -.- Master ventus: Anywho...about this Bunker 2.0..take me there. Fourth Wall: Why should I? Master ventus: (removes a brick from the 4th wall) Because I ought to say we are in a TV Show for going on in my home. Fourth Wall: Okay, but can we do it buddy comedy style. Master ventus: Sure. (Meanwhile in the Bunker 2.0, in the living room) Yakko: (picks up Magic 8 ball) Will Wakko and Bob ever stop fighting (shakes Magic 8 Ball) "don't count on it". ACF: (walks in talking to new members) And this is our living room. Dipper: Woah! I see it but don't believe it! Mochlum: Yeah pretty cool, huh? Dipper: I don't care if there's a war out there I could get used to this. Mabel: Same here. Robbie: Pretty lame... Mochlum: ..... (throws Robbie in the dungeon) ACF: How come we need a dungeon? Mochlum: Not sure, oh well... (presses button on couch and blows up dungeon) Soos: Dude, its about time somebody did that. Wendy: Oh my god! Is he still alive? Mochlum: Probably not. Dipper: (does a victory dance) HECK YES!! Part 3: Welcome to the Bunker Wendy: Dipper? What are you doing? Dipper: ........uh..nothin' (door opens and 4th Wall walks in) Fourth Wall: Hurry up, its cold out in space. ACF: Fourth Wall, where did you go? Fourth Wall: Its a long story. Master ventus: (walks in and shuts door) Fourth Wall: Phineas! Ferb! Can you put a force field over The Bunker 2.0 so we can have some air outside. Phineas: Sure (runs outside) Bob: Fourth Wall, you can't just bring a new member into the Bunker without charging them $50. Fourth Wall: Who? Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos and Grunkle Stan? Bob: No! I mean that guy behind you! ACF: Bob you do know we don't charge people to join The Bunker right? Trainer Hilda 35: Wait a minute, Bob you made me give you $50 just to join the Bunker when I didn't need to. Bob: Kinda ... Trainer Hilda 35: (takes back $50) Yakko: Who is that guy with Fourth Wall anyway? Master ventus: Master ventus... Mabel: My name is Master Mabel Pines. Dipper: Don't listen to her its just Mabel. Mabel: ...fun ruiner.... Yakko: My name is Master Yakko. Bob: And I'm Master Bob. ACF: You don't have "Master" in your name. Bob: Yes I do its written on my birth certificate. (shows ACF his birth certificate) ACF: This is written in crayon. (portal opens up and Selena Gomez walks in) Selena Gomez: What is the meaning of this! ACF: What did we do!? Selena Gomez: Somebody covered expired ham all over our H.Q. Bob: I wonder who could have done that :l Wakko: Shut up Bob, we know it was you. ACF: Hold the phone! I sent you both out on a space pod. How did you get back to the Bunker so soon? Yakko: Why is there a zipper on Bob and Wakko's back. ACF: (rips off zippers) Bob: Uh oh.. (zipper comes off exposing him to be China Anne McClain in costume) Wakko: (zipper comes off exposing him to be Jake Short) Selena Gomez: What are you two idiots doing!! China Anne McClain: Just wanted to help you get these guys you were talking about. Jake Short: Yeah...and stuff... ACF: Out of all of the autotunerz Jake Short is the worst. Yakko: Can't argue with that. Buttercup: Same here.. Sierra McCormick: What do we do with The Bunker, Lord Gomez? Selena Gomez: Nothing yet.... G. Hannelius: But I wanted to try my move where I jump through a keyhole. Selena Gomez: There's a time and place for everything... (they walk back to the portal) Fourth Wall: (removes one of his bricks and throws it at Selena Gomez) Selena Gomez: (before the brick hits her in the head she catches it without even looking) Fourth Wall: Uh oh.. Selena Gomez: (grabs the Fourth Wall and throws him into a different portal) Dipper: Even when not in Gravity Falls the crazy stuff still happens. Selena Gomez: (back to the portal she came in and it closes) ACF: Look the portal Fourth Wall was thrown in is still there! Pinkie Pie: We should all go in. Master ventus: I better take a look first, I'll come back in if its safe. (walks into portal) Everyone: ....... Master ventus: Woaaaah!!!! (on the other side in the portal) ACF: He must have fell on something! Dot: We gotta get into that portal. (ACF, Yakko, Dot, Dipper and Mabel run to the portal but it closes before they get in) Yakko: Aww come on! The portal closed! Dot: What now? Yakko: Just wait until they come back I guess.... (Everyone sits on the couch) Everyone: ...... Dot: But really will Yakko be okay? (cuts to the next scene) Master ventus: (falls into a big snow ball that's charing to Fourth Wall) Fourth Wall: (walking) ... (turns around and looks at the snow ball) Oh my glob... (snow ball melts) Master ventus: (cough) .. (cough). .. (cough) Fourth Wall are you okay? Fourth Wall: No... Master ventus: That portal must have taken us to another dimension. Fourth Wall: Hey there's some big robot up on the mountains. 'Part 4': Auto-BOT! (A half hour after climbing the mountain) Master ventus: What is it? Fourth Wall: Its a robot made by one of Selena Gomez's men. Master ventus: I dare you to touch it. Fourth Wall: Are you crazy! No way! Master ventus: I'll give you $50 Fourth Wall: Deal. (touches the giant robot) Auto-BOT: (gets up really fast) Jake Short: This is Lord Gomez's new inventon, the Auto-BOT! Fourth Wall: Get it its a transformers refence. Master ventus: Dude, I'm only a few days old. Jake Short: I am going to destory you for saying I'm the worst autotuner. Master ventus: Were not even the ones who said that -.- Jake Short: Your not? Master ventus: No! I don't even know you! Jake Short: Oohhh..... (one minute silence) I didn't bring a six thousand dollar robot here for nothing so I'll destory you anyway! Auto-BOT: (picks up the fourth wall) Fourth Wall: Aaaaaaaaaah! Let me go! Jake Short: Why should I. Fourth Wall: .....I don't nothin' Auto-BOT: (crushes Fourth Wall) Fourth Wall: Aaaaaaaah!!! (space pod flies down) Fourth Wall: HUH? Master ventus: HUH? Jake Short: HUH? (space pod hits Auto-BOT in the head) Auto-BOT:''' (passes out) (space pod door opens and Bob and Wakko fight there way out. '''Fourth Wall: Boy am I glad to see you guys. Bob: If you'll excuse me I'm busy beating up this loser (punches Wakko) Wakko: (punches Bob) Master ventus: We could use some help. Bob: Okay. (Master ventus, Bob and Wakko beat up Jake Short) Wakko: (upper cuts Jake Short) Bob: (punches Jake Short) Master ventus: (hits Jake Short with Oathkeeper & Oblivian) Fourth Wall: (sits there doing nothing) Jake Short: (falls down on ground) ..... (coughs out so teeth) Bob and Wakko: (make Jake Short eat his teeth) Jake Short: (eats teeth) ... gets up I shall return... (limps over to Bob and Wakko's space pod) Master ventus: Oh no you don't! Your not getting off the hook that easy >:) (uses thunder on Jake Short with keyblade) Jake Short: (gets shocked by lightning) Master ventus: (uses thundara) Jake Short: (gets shocked by thundara) Master ventus: (uses thundaga) Jake Short: (get shocked by thundaga and blows up) Aaaaaah!!! (falls up into the sky) Looks like Jake Short is blasting off again!!! Narrator: ....ding.... Wakko: Nice going but how are we gonna get back home? Fourth Wall: We can use the space pod Bob and Wakko were in. (Wakko, Bob, Master ventus and Fourth Wall go into the space pod and flies into space) 'Part 5: Back home' (A half hour later the space pod is still flying back to the Bunker 2.0) Bob: - And then I made Jake Short eat his own teeth! Fourth Wall: We know Bob, we were there. Wakko: You know, we haven't had any good music parts of this episode. Fourth Wall: What about my musical number explaning the Bunker 2.0? Wakko: I said GOOD music parts. Bob: I guess this is one of the episode without a good music part. Fourth Wall: I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that >.> (space pod lands next to The Bunker 2.0) Wakko: (opens door) Were home! ACF: How did Master ventus and Fourth Wall get home? Bob: They took our space pod you sent us in. Robbie: (outside the Bunker 2.0 in space pod) Hey guys I'm still alive! Bob: I guess we don't need it anymore. (presses button on couch and blows up space pod) Wendy: Oh my god is he alive! Wakko: Nope. ACF: Good Master ventus will make a great addition to the Bunker 2.0. Wakko: Yeah, and he kinda reminds me of Kh2. Mario Luigi 123: Hey Master ventus? You should bunk with us. Sonic: Yeah there's plenty of room. Master Aqua: Not to mention Yen Sid gave, Kh2 this giant egg. (hands egg to Bob) Bob: (slips on a cork with a jelly bean taped to it and drops the egg) (the egg cracks) Dragon: Purple dragon comes out. Master ventus: Woah! Is this mine? Bob: lolnope, its mine :P Dipper: He's joking. Phineas: What are you gonna name it. Master ventus: (thinks) ....... Icarus. Isebella: Ohhhh, so like the main character in Kid Icarus. Everyone: ......... Isebella: What? Bob: His name is Pit. ACF: I feel a song coming on. (music starts) Meap: Even though were stuck in a huge bunker 2.0. Blossom: Even though there's a giant war- Bob: in spaaaaaace! Trainer Hilda 35: Even though we were lost and now were safe! Wakko, Bubbles and Patrick: We still have food (Patrick eats the fridgerator) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books Bob: We still have video games! Wakko: (standing on Bob's head) We still have to put up with Bob. Bob: (punches Wakko) And vise-versa! Wakko: (upper cuts Bob) And vise-versa! ACF: (drags Wakko away from Bob by his ear) Yakko: (drags Bob away from Wakko by his arm) Mabel: We still have Gummy Koalas! Geapora: (sitting in bath tub) And these fancy smelling soaps! Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Master ventus, Master aqua and Kh2cool: We still have Kingdom Hearts! Spongebob: We still have Mermaid Man! Patrick: We still have pie (eats pie) Squidward: And clarinets! Mario and Sonic: AND DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! CC00:And Science! Candace:And Busting! Isabella:And Lo-I mean cookies. Master ventus: Our new friends! Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. The End. 'Cast' User Cast *Master ventus as himself *AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself *CompliensCreator00 as himself Autotunerz *Selena Gomez as herself * China Anne McClain as herself (hinted as a new recruit) * Sierra McCormick as herself (hinted as a new recruit) * Jake Short as himself (hinted as a new recruit) * G. Hannelius as herself (hinted as a new recruit) Fictional Cast *Master Aqua as herself *David Spade as Bob the Stick Figure *Steve Zahn as The 4th Wall *The Narrator as Himself *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy 'Trivia' *The cast from A.N.T Farm and G. Hannelius appear in this episode, they are possibly new recruits sent in by Selena Gomez. Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Random Works! Category:Episodes